We Should Have Stayed Home
by region-discontinued
Summary: Eridan and Sollux are living together during their college years, and everything seems to be going great. But Eridan has been acting weird lately. Will Sollux figure out what's going on, or will big brother have to step into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Whatever I know this whole Erisol in college is kinda overdone but I really like the idea so I'm gonna join the trend.**

**I'm not really sure where I'm goin with this story but i will not give up on it.**

**I'm also not sure if I got Sollux's quirk right, I think I did. And there is a reason I do not RP as Karkat, I tried my best and I think I did pretty good, so theres that.**

* * *

The day started like any other, filled with a loud, angry alarm. Seconds after the siren started an arm shot out of a sea of blankets to hit snooze. Only to repeat the process several times till a different arm reached over the other to actually turn the device off.

"You do know that the thnooze button enthueth that it will go off again, right?" a drowsy voice, heavy with a lisp, drifted out from the mass of blankets, pillows, and limbs.

"Wwell, yeah but if I turn it off I'll just fall back asleep." the other said, stuttering from the fatigue.

Finally the brown haired boy sat up. "I'm going to take a thower." he mumbled while the other grunted in response.

Twenty minutes later he returned, fully awake with fresh clothes and damp hair. He wasn't really surprised to see the other had fallen back asleep. He made his was over and shook him awake,  
"Time to get up sleepy head." All traces of his lisp had vanished now that he was fully conscious. The sleeping man only moaned and rolled over so Sollux shook him harder, "Get up you little fuck!" he shouted at him. He earned a one eyed glare that clearly said _'don't fuck with me I'm trying to sleep'._

"It's time to get up, it's already 8:30 and you gotta get to class."

"Howw bout wwe skip today."

"No, you tried to last week and FF was pissed."

"Wwhy's class so early?" he whined.

"I didn't choose your classes, now come on go shower." This time the man sat up. His purple and black hair falling in his face and legs tangled in the sheets. He made the most pitiful face and lowered his head so he looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"I don't feel good Sol."

"Bullshit, get in the shower."

Eridan huffed but got out of bed anyways. Muttering under his breath and giving Sollux a dirty look.

An hour later Eridan waltzed out of the bathroom in ridiculously skinny jeans and a teal plaid button up shirt. Hair slicked back and completely unnecessary hipster glasses in place. He grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to his boyfriend who was laying on the couch.

He figured he should do something, but he didn't really have anywhere to go. He pulled out his phone and texted Karkat, knowing he'd be awake.

_'hey what2 up?'_

Several minutes he got his response. _'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK FUCKMUFFIN, IM LAYING IN BED AND WAS ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP BEFORE YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC QUESTIONS BOTHERED ME.'_

_'well 2orry ii bothered you, priince22, ii ju2t wanted 2 know iif you wanted 2 hang out?'_

_'WHAT YOUR HIPSTER FUCK BUDDY ALREADY LEFT?'_

_'hii2 name i2 eriidan, thank you. and ye22 he already left.'_

_'GLAD TO SEE I'M SECOND CHOICE TO THAT FUCKWAD'_

Sollux rolled his eyes at how ridiculous and hypocritical he was being. _'are you 2ayiing you wouldn't do the 2ame thiing for john?'_

_'YEAH WHATEVER, WHEN DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT?'_

'_you can come over whenever, iim up and ii don't really feel liike goiing anywhere.'_

When he didn't get a response, he figured it was because the man was on his way already.

Half an hour later there was an angry and loud knocking on his door. "Open up asshole!" he heard him shout.

"Shut up, jeez I'm sure the neighbors love you." he complained as he opened the door to reveal all 5'4 of his best friend.

"Damn straight, I bring excitement to their boring and dull lives."

"Sure thing." he rolled his eyes and let the shorter man into his apartment. He sprawled back out on the couch and Karkat came and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Any reason why I'm here?"

Sollux shrugged, "I didn't really have anything else to do."

"Are you kidding? Am I seriously last resort?"

"Nah, I could've invited over Aradia."

Karkat scoffed. "Whatever, but why are we at your place. It's so fucking boring, like honestly all you two probably do is each other cause there's nothing else here."

"Yeah, well what do you wanna do?" he offered. Maybe he had ideas to get him out of the house.

"I don't know, we could catch a movie or something, what time does your boy toy get back?"

"Around 1, he's got back to back classes, then goes to lunch with FF on Fridays."

"FF? You mean that mermaid chick?"

Sollux rolled his eyes, he seemed to do that a lot around him. "Yeah KK, the mermaid."

"Just checkin'" he slipped back on his shoes as Sollux grabbed a yellow jacket and zipped it over his grey t-shirt.

They made their way to the theater and watched some shitty romance movie Karkat insisted upon. After Karkat drove him home Sollux realized he still had around 45 minutes to do whatever. He pulled out his laptop and surfed the web until he heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked.

He put his laptop away as Eridan entered the house and shook off his shoes.

He made his way over to the couch and curled up next to Sollux. "Sol, I don't wanna go to college anymore."

"Hmmmm, why's that?" he looked over at Eridan and saw he actually was upset and he figured he was being serious.

"I don't like the people in my classes." he layed his head on Sollux's shoulder but Sollux sighed and shrugged him off so he could turn to face him.

"Is that why you didn't want to go to class this morning." he didn't get a verbal answer, only a shrug. Sollux sighed. He stood up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, feeling Eridan's eyes fixed on him the entire way. He poured two cups of coffee, pouring honey into one and an ass load of sugar and cream in the other. He made his way back to the couch and handed Eridan his sweetened coffee.

"It'll be okay, babe." he promised, but the man still didn't look convinced. "Why don't you like them, are they mean to you?" A sudden wave of protectiveness overcame him. Were these people being mean to Eridan? If he ever found out that Eridan was being bullied he would bash some faces. He might not be the most intimidating, but he could throw a decent punch when need be.

"They're not mean, i don't know I guess I just over think everything." he sighed and put his coffee down. Sollux raised a brow.

"Over think? How?"

"I don't know, it's just... they're so much better than me. At everything we do in every class. Fef says I'm bein crazy, but, I don't know. Do you think I'm crazy?" Eridan turned his blue eyes onto him.

Sollux smiled at him,"You're not crazy, but you _are_ over thinking this. It will be fine, I'm sure of it."

At least not Eridan was starting to look hopeful. Sollux leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I promise everything will be fine."

* * *

**Yee hoo, first chapter. I'm still not really sure what i'm doin, but I'll make it work. It's kinda short but I'm hopin it will be longer. Anyways yeah, I should update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. I realize that I've been gone for a few months, and I'm sorry for that, but school and people have been terrible. I also had .1% thought process for the longest time and had no idea what to even do with this fic, but I figured something out so yay. That means that updates will come faster cause I actually know what I'm doing.**

**And this fic is obviously OOC, like it hurts how OOC this is, but that's what fics are made for so if you don't like it I don't know what to tell you. **

**This story will also contain triggers in later chapters, so I guess that's a really big hint at what happens later.**

* * *

****Days have been good after that. Eridan seems better as he comes home from class. He no longer begs to stay home, and in all honesty, it worried Sollux. Before Eridan had seemed so terrified of going to school, and after one pep talk he's totally fine? Not that he _wanted_ Eridan to be scared, it just seemed like too big of a deal to him to just drop so quickly. It seemed too good to be true.

So, Sollux didn't know whether to be worried or relieved when Eridan came home one day with a much more somber look than the days before.

Sollux was sitting on the couch, with his laptop in his lap. He was working on a paper for one of his few classes, when he heard Eridan pull up in his little black car. When he walked through the door Sollux immediately knew something was wrong. Eridan had a vacant look in his eyes and he walked a little slower, with a heavier step. He dropped his bag next to the door and made his way over to the couch, stiffly sitting down. They were sitting there for a while, Eridan staring at his hands and Sollux looking at him expectantly. He was about to turn back to his computer, and resume typing, when Eridan cleared his throat. He was quiet for a few moments more before he finally spoke, so softly that Sollux strained to hear him.

"Hey, Sol. Do you think there's anything...wrong with me?"

Sollux just stared at him for a few seconds trying to understand what he was trying to say. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I mean, do you think I'm... alright?"

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?"

Eridan looked away and shrugged. "Just wondering I guess."

"You know I think you're more than alright. And there's nothing wrong with you."

He only shrugged again. He began to get up but Sollux reached out to stop him, grabbing his hand. "Hey seriously, what's up with you so suddenly?" concern filled his voice, and it looked as if Eridan was about to cry.

Sollux let go of his hand long enough to set his laptop on the couch next to him, then stood up and brought him into a hug. When he pulled away he noticed that Eridan had started to cry.

Sollux was about to reach out but Eridan stepped further away. "I-I don't understand…" he was shaking and his words came out in stutters. "W-why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not _lying_ I just don't understand why you would ask that. Do _you_ think there's anything wrong with you?"

Eridan looked away, refusing to make eye contact. So Sollux took his hand and lead him back to sit on the couch.

"Do you think that way about yourself?" he spoke softly and slowly, trying to keep himself calm.

Eridan shrugged again, "Not really, just I guess other people think that way."

"Other people? You mean like at class? Are people being mean to you again?"

Another shrug.

He sighed and stood up, taking Eridan's hands once again, and lead him down the hallway. He steered him into their bedroom and helped Eridan lay down in their bed. He stayed with Eridan until he fell asleep, and then turned off the lights. He made sure to close the door on the way out, then went back to work on his assignments.

* * *

A few hours and several assignments later Sollux finally made his way back to their bedroom.

The room was dark, and he stumbled as he made his way to the bed. He slowly sank down and covered himself with the blankets. He extended his arms until they bumped into Eridan's back. The man showed no signs of waking up, so Sollux slowly inched forward until he could wrap his arms around him. In response Eridan curled his legs and brought his hands to rest underneath his head.

Sollux felt so peaceful… for about 5 seconds, until a metallic scent encased him. He tried to ignore it.

He tried to ignore it.

He tried _really_ hard to ignore it.

Yeah, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

He reached out and flipped on the light. Nothing seemed out of place. He switched the light off again. He tried to settle in again, but once his hand connected with Eridan's the man let out a low, pained moan.

Flipping on the light switch again he saw no difference. Except now Eridan had a pained look on his face.

He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook him awake. It took awhile before deep blue eyes fluttered open. The look of pain disappeared and was replaced with one of confusion.

"Sol?... w-what're you doin?" a stutter slipped into Eridan's voice as he sat up to look at Sollux.

"You just looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Did you just get here?"

"Yeah I had a few assignments to finish for tomorrow."

Eridan's lips pulled up into a tired smirk, "How is it that you have half the classes I do, but twice the homework?"

Sollux would have liked to respond with the fact that his classes were twice as hard as his and that he actually _did_ his homework, but Eridan was already laying back down and snuggling into the blankets. So he instead replied with a simple shrug and turned off the lights yet again.

Eridan fell asleep almost immediately but Sollux lay awake for a while longer. He tried to think of where the metallic scent was coming from. It smelled an awful lot like blood, but neither of them were injured. At least he hopes so.

Or maybe Eridan didn't tell him everything that happened at his class. He would have to ask him again in the morning, but for now he would let him sleep.

* * *

**look at that. yeah the next time i update should be next thursday, and i already have most of the next chapter written.**


End file.
